


Red-handed

by LittleLinor



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, extremely silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/pseuds/LittleLinor
Summary: Robin would like tofinallyspend some quality time with her girlfriend, thank you very much





	Red-handed

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a present for Nagamas

Being the army’s trusted tactician had a lot of advantages.  
For one thing, you got to know most of your comrades in arms pretty well–you needed to be aware of everyone’s strengths and weaknesses to deploy them properly on the battlefield, especially if you were as fiercely stubborn as Robin about not losing anyone if you could help it (she suspected part of it was unconscious opposition to everything her father stood for, including the idea that casualties were not only unavoidable but negligible in war, unless you didn’t have fresh meat to recruit). Over the months, she’d learned everyone’s little habits, who you could trust to cook in a hurry (mostly Stahl and  _definitely_  not Gaius unless you wanted the entire camp to go nauseous from sugar the next day), why Owain and Cynthia worked best in a team and as surprisingly deadly pseudo-decoys (she soon added Gerome after a few black looks, and maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea; the mask made an impression, and Minerva understood the two others’ dramatic flair and played along), and that Laurent may be slow, but had impressive resilience to pain and would relentlessly defend an ally in trouble, something which made him a good teammate for Noire or Yarne.  
Unfortunately, aside from, well, Laurent, no one seemed to care about learning  _her_ habits. Or if they could, they couldn’t take a hint.

The first had been Chrom.  
It wasn’t surprising in itself: Chrom had a knack for walking into the worst places at the worst moment, and she’d developped a six sense for his intrusions (and an unsettling ability to find a flingable object every time), but while she’d stopped caring when she was alone, there were matters for which privacy counted. Like when you had hands up your partner’s already flimsy outfit, and  _especially_  when said partner was so shy.  
Olivia had let out a startled  _eep_  (and sadly not one related to the hands on her breasts), Chrom a horrified  _augh_ , and he’d ducked out of the tent before she could waste a spell on his sorry ass. Which was good, because it meant she hadn’t had to remove her hands from their warm spot, but it didn’t matter much, because the mood had been killed, and she’d spent the evening comforting Olivia and cuddling instead. Which was good in its own way, but not what she’d wanted after a long and frustrating day.

The second had been Tharja, and Robin wasn’t entirely sure that one had been accidental. She’d taken too long to leave, and her eyes had travelled up Robin’s half-naked body with way too little surprise or embarassment. She’d had to firmly order her out, and thankfully this time she’d been the one being touched, because she was pissed enough that when Olivia recovered and straddled her again, she’d pulled her in for a heated kiss, and things had gone downhill from there (or uphill, as far as she was concerned).

The third had been Yarne, and it took him about a minute to notice exactly what he’d barged in on, because he’d only dived into her tent to escape a pissed off Severa. He’d mumbled a mantra of  _sorry, sorry, sorry_  as he hid under her table, completely oblivious to the fact that she wasn’t alone in her chair, and this time Olivia had actually recovered and was repressing giggles with her because  _really, Yarne, really?_  The situation was so utterly ridiculous that they’d both burst into laughter. Which, unfortunately, drew Severa to the tend, raising their witness count by one.

“That’s it,’ Robin told Olivia as soon as the two intruders had left (Severa storming out and Yarne sheepishly closing the tent flap properly behind him), "I  _have_  to survive this war.”  
Which… wasn’t completely honnest of her, but she couldn’t let Olivia in on her suspicions.  
“Why the sudden determination?”  
“Because when we’re done, we’re getting a  _house_. With a  _lock_.”


End file.
